Weirdness
by OrangeLook
Summary: Meeting Luna Lovegood is always an experience; going further is something different.
1. Chapter 1

_**So here I come with a brand new fic about Luna and Seamus, a pairing that I think looks so cute that I couldn't let without story. I hope you enjoy it; the begining is quite related to Christmas because I felt inspired by all the Carroll's that were playing at home at the moment haha**_

_**Please review, I know I need to improve my writting, since it's not my mother language hee hee**_

_**THANK YOU FOR READING :D**_

* * *

**Everything begins at Christmas**

Is it music? Candles? Or maybe all the shiny lights? I don't know what, but there's something at Christmas that makes us look all the good things, feel happy even if there's not an actual reason for it. There's a general sensation of no-problem that surrounds us everywhere we go. It is a time that makes us forget all the bad things that happened during the year, at least for some days. What is it that makes these times so special? Whatever the answer to that question is, it works as real magic; a kind of magic more powerful than any other you could think of at the moment, one of the prettier magic it exists, it's Christmas Magic.

_**SL SL SL SL SL SL SL SL SL SL SL SL SL SL SL SL SL SL SL SL SL SL SL SL SL SL SL SL SL **_

Today is the last session of the DA of the year, not the academic year, of course, but of the actual year. There are only a few days of break, nothing to do with the big summer break, but Christmas one has a special power to clear bad things off; and after it, lots of new wishes are made. This year, it's going to be different, though; I don't think that some wishes under the tree are going to improve our world's situation right now. It's been a year of fun, for sure – not every year the Three Wizards Championship is held at your own school –, but terrible things have happened too, and more and worse are coming…

I slowly get out of my thoughts and come back to the Room of Requirements where we are all looking at "Super-Harry's" huge deer Patronus. It's not like I'm not his friend, but I still have some doubts about all the Dark Lord's return; I think it's normal, isn't it? It's something too big to believe in like that, from night to day. Nevertheless, I'm not angry anymore, and here, at the DA I try to learn as much as I can from him. I guess today we're going to practice Pratonuses again, I hope mine gets a body this time, because it nearly did in last session.

"Today we're only going to practice a little bit, I'll let you get out earlier, you know, because it's Christmas" Harry says, "but in exchange we're going to practice the Patronuses, I know you don't control them yet."

Some people make noises of approval and then let him speak again. "Get scattered all along the room, you don't want your Patronus to fight with your partner's one."

I automatically go next to Dean, Neville is there too; we always have a great time with him, he never gets to do anything, poor boy. Anyway, we always go to the same corner of the room, where nobody can hit us with their spells. But today there's some that isn't usually with us; that girl, the Ravenclaw one, she's so weird!

"Hey, Dean, have you ever talked to her?" I tell him in whispers.

"Never ever" he answers.

"Hope she doesn't do anything too weird… What was her name? Luna?"

"Yeah, Luna Lovegood; I think she's friends with Harry, but she's still too bizarre".

"I think she's nice" Neville always surprises us…

"Oh, do you?" Dean asks containing his laughing "Have you ever talked to her?"

"Actually yes, and she's brilliant. I met her a few weeks ago at the library while I was looking for some Herbology stuff I needed; it was about a kind of fungus that is so hard to find…

"Please, get to the point" It's not like I want to be mean, but I think I'm becoming an expert in Herbology just thank to the stuff he always tells.

"Oh yeah; so I was there looking at the fungus shelf when I heard somebody talking to herself. At first I thought of some poor Hufflepuff gone crazy because of the bad times we're living, but then I saw Luna, it did look as she was talking to herself, but I heard something about Nargles; she was looking for them because she thought they'd taken her stuff.

"So as I am a polite guy, not like you are; I walked towards her and introduced myself and asked her about what she was looking for. She had lost a pair of socks and she absolutely believed that Nargles where behind that. I just couldn't answer; everybody knows Nargles do not exist, do they? She noticed my surprised sight; - Neville, as discreet as always - but she didn't get upset as all the girls I mess up conversations; she just said with a voice that sounded crazy "I can in your eyes that you think I am crazy, but don't feel sorry, there's some times that even I think I am crazy" and then she smiled and walked away, well she started jumping a little bit as she got out of the library".

"Oh my god, she is absolutely the nicest person you've ever met Longbottom!" Poor him, we have to teach him a little bit about girls.

"Yeah Neville, you've absolutely convinced me that she's not a freak, really" Dean always speaks too loud. Why in the world these things happen to me? Is it because I'm Irish? Jesus…

"Hey guys; don't make as if you weren't talking about me; I've been listening to your tale the whole time, Neville". Luna Lovegood turned her almost silver blonde head and stared at us, not looking angry though. Her sight was so weird that I wouldn't be able to say it reflected a specific emotion; she did really look a bit unbalanced. Aren't Ravenclaws always very smart? Surprisingly, in spite of the fact that we were just stating the evidence of that girl being weird – I mean, she actually is – I felt guilty, she looked innocent too.

"Sorry, er… Luna, right?" she smiled at me and looked at me so intensively that I thought she was going to look through me at any moment "we were just talking, you know, we've never seen you and we were… er… wondering" I smiled stupidly, I can't believe I just told such a lie…

"Oh, did you know each other?" Thank you Harry, you could have come earlier though. I've heard he's friends with her, it looks that she was one of the few that trusted him back in September, when we didn't.

"Yeah, well, we've seen crossed once or twice in the corridors" Neville said saving the situation and Dean and I smiled as stupids again; he can be a bit weak at spells and girls, but he knows how to manage uncomfortable situations better than nobody, he so good at talking to people like that.

"Okay, well, try your Patronus, this is our last session before Christmas and I want you guys to be safe during the break" he laughed a little bit and then turned his head to look at Cho Chang; is everybody going to get a girlfriend this year? Except me, of course, the little funny Irish guy that makes girls laugh but that's it.

_**SL SL SL SL SL SL SL SL SL SL SL SL SL SL SL SL SL SL SL SL SL SL SL SL SL SL SL SL SL **_

It was already two hours later and I still hadn't produced a body Patronus, but that weirdo of Luna Lovegood finally showed her Ravenclaw side and made it an hour ago, making me feel retarded. She offered to help me, but I couldn't let myself get so down, come on, I'm a Gryffindor and I'm supposed to be valiant and brave!

Dean and Neville have also made their pretty shiny animals, I might be one of the last to do it, if not the only useless person here not to have a memory happy enough – okay, that's not my case, it's more that I cannot concentrate with a person that looks at the Blibbering Humdingers behind me; for goodness sake, those do not exist!

_**SL SL SL SL SL SL SL SL SL SL SL SL SL SL SL SL SL SL SL SL SL SL SL SL SL SL SL SL SL **_

I gave up, I wasn't able to do it and I asked her… I had to, there was no other option, and Harry was too busy helping the others and Dean and Neville were far, with Ginny and the rest of the Weasleys. So I went cautiously and began to talk.

"Er… Luna, could… could you help me with my Patronus? I'm not really good at it, you know"

"Oh, sure!" she came jumping towards me, can someone be less normal? "I've been watching you for a while… You seem to be very nervous, just try to relax and it comes by itself" She smiled again, looking like a little girl explaining a children's game to an adult that seems to be not understanding. I don't know why, but I couldn't help giving her back the kindest of mines.

Then I breathed deeply and tried again, "_Especto Patronum_!" Nothing happened at first, just the familiar failure; but then, a sudden wave of something I couldn't describe went all over my body to and got out through my wand, producing a white light that slowly turned to be a little fox that ran happily all around the room and finally faded.

No words came out of my mouth, I had made it; I had made a wonderful fox that had run all across the room. I automatically turned to thank the Lovegood girl; after all it was her help I used to concentrate – who would believe that? – But she was no longer there; it looked as if she had gone just when I had finally achieved my Patronus! That girl was weird before the smile and still was after it, but she had something, something about what I needed to learn more. That girl had a strange behavior that had attracted my interest…

* * *

**_Hope you liked it :P_**

**_Please review!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Here's the second chapter of my little Seamus-Luna story... I hope you like it as much as you did with the first one, or if you didn't like the first one I hope this improves your opinion... Anyway, please REVIEW, I REALLY WANT TO IMPROVE MY WRITTING.**_

_**Thank you for coming and reading, always nice to have visitors :P**_

_**Well I think that's it haha, enjoy!**_

* * *

These are crazy times, there's no doubt about it. I almost had to stay home after Christmas, thank God my mother ended up believing Harry's tale; at least she says she trusts me and that the Prophet's version isn't coherent anymore, so she finally accepted my departure.

I didn't want to come to school for anything apart from the DA, Hogwarts is not what it used to since that despicable bitch is controlling our life, punishing everybody who doesn't keep quiet or agree with her in all the points possible; her decrees are getting worse each day, reaching a point where we can't even be closer than fifteen centimeters from a girl. But what do I have on the other side? A world full of incertitude, where nobody can be sure of how next days will be like, or if the worst of our fears has come from death to be back stronger than ever? I know, it sounds great…

Here, looking through the window of the bedroom I share with Harry, Ron and Neville I can only see the snow falling slowly on the fields around the castle. Nobody would think of me staying here, quiet just watching the coldness outside, but it's the only way I can escape from the reality we're living.

I was thinking like that when some noise got me out of the train of my thoughts.

"Hey Seamus! You finally got here! Thought you'd never come back… Why didn't you come on the train?" Ron, as always, so perceptive.

"My mom didn't want me to go on it, you know, everything could happen these days…"

"Yeah, that's right; but thanks Harry we're not speechless anymore, when talking about magical defense!" Ron was showing a huge smile on his face when Harry joined the conversation.

"Well, I think you guys overestimate me, I just give the ideas and you achieve your own objectives!" That was something I hated in him; why is he always so modest? I mean, if there's anybody who can be arrogant it's him! He's only a teenager and he's already fought against the Dark Lord like four times and hasn't suffered any critical damage! I wish I could be like that, but there's the tiny thing that the worse fight I've been involved in was when the ghoul we keep in the attic went crazy, it wouldn't stop hitting the ceiling – according to what a specialist told us, because he was depressed for being there all this time, I personally thought that ghouls didn't have any feelings – so I had to go and talk to him for a while till it calmed down… Yeah, I know it sounds ridiculous, but it wasn't that easy, okay?

"No we don't! We just see the reality!" My roommate's screams pulled me out of my thoughts, AGAIN.

"Hey, boys, when is the next session going to be?" I didn't say it very loud, my head hurt now.

"Er… Is it okay if we meet tonight so I tell you all how I'm going to plan the rest of the year?" Harry answered, not very convinced.

"Yeah, sure!" We both said as a chorus.

_**SL SL SL SL SL SL SL SL SL SL SL SL SL SL SL SL SL SL SL SL SL SL SL SL SL SL SL SL SL **_

I love this feeling of freedom that comes to me every time I head to the Room of Requirement, on the seventh floor. Just thinking I'm shaking off those stupid guys of the Inquisitorial Squad, who I really hate, by the way.

When I was about to get there – I was already at the beginning of the corridor – I heard someone laughing, but someone else was trying to speak too. I automatically stuck in the precise centimeter of the floor where I was and sharpened my hearing, the voices I recognized made me tense my muscles, ready to go and save the situation before something happened, this was my moment; the one I had been waiting for during years, to demonstrate I was worth something in this life!

Then I saw the scene, Draco Malfoy was laughing at Luna Lovegood's father and his Quibbler while the other gorilla-like members of that insulting gang where holding her – four of them for only a girl younger than them? COWARDS – surely trying to make her answer to what Malfoy was saying so they could punish her or at least arrest her and interrogate her, to see if they could find something out about the DA.

Then I breathed, and got out of my hiding place – Oh my God, I would never have done this a few weeks ago! – and faced the eight of them, who were looking at me with a funny grimace on their faces, maybe just smiling to themselves because an little anonymous Gryffindor like me was pretending to be powerful enough to duel with all of them or maybe thinking maybe just wondering what in the world I was doing there, because they knew my magical skills are quite weak. But, although even I was already thinking that it hadn't been a great idea to come here and pretend I'm new hero, I started talking.

"Leave her alone, scum" I said with the most disrespectful tone I was able to produce despite of how non-self-assured I was feeling at the moment.

"Are you kidding?" Malfoy answered, – who else? I'm pretty sure the others can't make I complete sentence by themselves – now I could confirm the theory of them laughing at me too, he was smiling coldly; taking my poor performance as a joke, but no way.

"No, I am not." I then looked at the Lovegood girl and tried to make her understand what I was thinking without words, that she had to use the advantage the little surprise my appearance had provoked on her captors to flee and run to the Room of Requirement so she could tell the others who was around.

She seemed to get what I had on my mind, because she suddenly punched Goyle right on the nose as I disarmed Crabbe and Pansy Parkinson, just as Harry had taught us before Christmas.

"Well done, Seamus" Lovegood said with a quite lunatic-looking smile, I got myself looking at her for too long; Montague was pointing me with his wand and was hadn't finish his spell yet when a _Petrificus Totallus _hit him on the chest. Draco Malfoy was too scared now to try to face us alone, so he ran away.

"Nice!" I said, still feeling the adrenaline running through my veins, then, I realized something we hadn't thought of before acting "Er… Lovegood, how are we going to conceal our… victory?"

She smiled again

"Easy, Seamus, we just have to make them forget".

"But they're going to forget everything, I mean; they're going to forget their whole life, aren't they?" I was starting to seize the magnitude of the consequences this episode would have if we didn't prevent the wrong people knowing what happened here. They'd probably make us copy with that awful thing Umbridge punishes Harry, or at least they'd dock some points from us.

"Oh, they'll just forget what we want them to forget; _Obliviate!" _she started with Pansy, who was lying on the floor a bit dazed after hitting the wall when I disarmed her; I then continued with Crabbe and Goyle, who were also stunned after the little fight we'd just had.

"And, what about Malfoy, now?" I asked, though I didn't think that just one of them would cause us any trouble.

"I don't know; he's probably still running now" she said with that voice, so different to any I had heard before.

I only looked at her then; I didn't know why I had just risked, not my life, obviously, but the tolerable permanence at Hogwarts for Lovegood; we're not even friends! Anyhow, something told me that was the beginning of a new, at least, friendship.

After a few minutes – the time that took us putting the Inquisitorial Squad away from the Room – we headed to our "class" together.

"We make a pretty good team, don't we?" I said, staring at the floor.

"Yes, sometimes you find your best partners in the most unexpected situations" as she said that she took my hand and began to jump until we got to the door.

That wasn't planned at all, and I must be too much expressive, because she noticed it – seriously, Seamus, you're not talented for girls – and turned her head to me.

"Why are you so nervous? I could see in your eyes that you wanted something like this to happen".

I haven't turned redder ever in my life; that was so embarrassing! Definitely, Lovegood wasn't a little normal.

"Excuse me, you know, this stupid Irish is not very… talented for… this kind of stuff…" Oh my God, I really sound stupid.

"Oh…" That was the only thing she answered to my stupidity, and, being honest, I thank her for it.

* * *

_**I know Seamus wasn't at the DA till the last session of all, but this is fiction, right? (I hope you understand that I make that different)**_

_**Hope you liked it, REVIEW PLEASE :D**_


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter was ridicously hard for me to write, don't ask me why but I wrote and rewrote the first few hundred of words at least three times... I hope the result of this struggle with the blank page syndrom is quite good and that you will like it :)

_**THANK YOU FOR READING :D please review! I really think I need to improve my writing :P**_

* * *

Snow was falling down on Hogwarts' grounds again, covering the path that lead to Hogsmeade. People usually think of this like if it was something extremely pretty and peaceful when I told them in letters or any other way, but it is so obvious they haven't tried to cross that lovely way with the snow over your ankles… They don't seem to know that where they see a wintery postcard is hidden a deathly trap. But don't get me wrong, it's not something magical, no; ice is clumsy people like me worse enemy.

Every time we visit Hogsmeade I'm close to find out how nice rock tastes; if I don't taste it without waiting. And every time I fall I also find Dean's face laughing to death at me on the floor, followed by the look of the girl that was walking by just at that moment saying how ridiculous I look. Yeah, I just have a funny time when that happens. I have to say I do like snow, because – and I must sound like a kid – I really enjoy all it entails, as snow balls wars and how the cold weather makes you stay inside, close to the chimney.

However, today wasn't a day for that; as always, me not wanting it to, is enough for something to happen, and everything outside the castle is white. And I have to pretend I control the situation and try not to fall and look stupid as usual, because today it's not going to be that funny if it happens, rather embarrassing.

"Hey, guys; how do I look?" I asked my four roommates, as I went out of the bathroom wearing my favorite jeans and shirt.

"Wowooowooowoo!" The four of them were so synchronized I thought it was only one person who said it. I just looked at them interrogation written on face, fake interrogation, of course; they'd spent last three weeks making fun of my… well even I didn't know what it was with Luna.

"What?" I said then, trying to look indifferent, and failing on my purpose.

"Why don't you recognize it, Romeo?" Dean was smiling mischievously then "Are you going to deny again that between Lovegood and Mr. Irish there's nothing more than a polite classmate relation during the DA sessions?"

"There's noth…"

"Come on! It's so obvious! Just in case you didn't noticed: everybody was there when you two came in hand in hand" Ron said that as he smiled to Neville and Dean, who were also trying to conceal mischievous smiles.

I turned to Harry, looking for some understanding; as he was the only one to have suffered that jokes on him when the thing with Cho. I was right, because although he was also smiling lightly he played the situation down with a sight that said a lot.

It was then when I knew he had totally forgiven me after the episode of me not believing his story about You-Know-Who's return.

"See, Harry's a true friend of mine; he's not laughing at me" I joked, containing my laughter.

"Yeah, he just doesn't need you to confirm what everybody knows; he's already friends with Luna and is going to ask her instead" answered Neville, the only one who hadn't intervened actively in the conversation. I think he's friends with Luna too; at least they spend a lot – maybe too much – time with her. But it wasn't him who caught my attention, I thought for a second what he had just said; Harry… Luna… No, no way.

"Alright, alright, you win;" I said making them go as silent as if someone had just petrified them "I'm going to meet her at the door and we'll go down to Hogsmeade together." That last part I wasn't able to say it as loud as everything else; it sounded extremely weird though.

"Yaaaaayyyy! Our little Seamus is going out with the Lovegood girl!" After that declaration, loud enough for the whole castle to hear it, Dean came and tapped me on the back; he's been the one to suffer all the consequences of my previous tries of flirting.

I knew I was going red, not like I'm ashamed or anything like that, but it was the first time I had put on words something related to my strange relation with the weirdest girl in this school.

_**SL SL SL SL SL SL SL SL SL SL SL SL SL SL SL SL SL SL SL SL SL SL SL SL SL SL SL SL SL **_

It was already five past eleven and she hadn't arrived yet; I was sure she'd thought better and was now heading to the village with all the Ravenclaws, as usual. My nerves were now so tense right now that I couldn't tell how longer I would be able to stand on my legs before falling to the cold snow and stone again this year. So I started to move on my spot, just making my muscles loosen some of the tension accumulated.

"She's probably lost something and is looking for it now" I told myself "Yeah, it's probably that." My tempts to auto-convince myself were a pity, but I continued; maybe just to ignore those minutes that were passing inexorably.

"You know she's absent-minded; she maybe lost notion of time and forgot the exact time of our meeting; or something happe…

"Are you talking to someone invisible?" That voice caught me by surprise; I wasn't prepared yet! "Oh, don't feel bad; I also talk to people the others can't see. I don't think it's weird, is it?"

"I… I wasn't… It's okay" _Yeah, you better shut up now, smarty. _I think the shy smile that escaped from my mouth concealed some of the stupidity of my disastrous intervention. Then I indicate the way we could take with my hand, so we headed to Hogsmeade before Umbridge got us there and took us inside without the village visit. But, as always, Luna took the wrong message and took my hand, provoking my embarrassing blushing again.

"You're so funny" she said looking rather crazy, but still pretty.

"Thanks?" What else could I say?

"You know what?"

Please, don't say I'm weird or something like that.

"You're so weird!"

Cool.

"But in a good way," she said smiling widely now, looking beautiful but in a special way; a way just Luna Lovegood could look "it seems that you have an interesting point of view of things; even your reactions are different… That's nice though, you're as weird I am".

As I heard that I felt my ears becoming hotter and hotter with all the redness that was coming to my face, so I looked down to the path and focused on staying stable while walking and not fall into the ground. When I thought that I also realized that if I fell right now, I'd drag Luna to the snow too, and that wouldn't be nice at all.

_**SL SL SL SL SL SL SL SL SL SL SL SL SL SL SL SL SL SL SL SL SL SL SL SL SL SL SL SL SL **_

By the time we got to the door of The Three Broomsticks each of us had fell at least twice, and we were both covered with snow and water; if not very glamorous, the picture was rather curious.

"Nice walk, wasn't it?" My voice didn't sound very normal, surely enough because of the cold ice that was going down my back, making me tremble for a second. That, nonetheless, made Luna start laughing as had never seen her ever before – all must be said, I had never ever seen Luna Lovegood laughing, just a little smile here, another one there; never a proper laughter – and it was the kind of laughter that makes people around imitate, and so I did; I started and I couldn't stop!

As we are both so talented for undesirable situations, Draco Malfoy passed by in the moment we were looking the craziest. I suddenly stopped even smiling, waiting for the reply I was sure was coming after. But in fact, what happened wasn't quite as I expected.

Luna stopped laughing too, but she then faced Malfoy instead; making me almost hear Umbridge's voice expelling us because of our disrespectful behavior against the Inquisitorial Squad. What happened next left me even more surprised (if possible).

"Hey, Draco!" She said, making her voice sound as innocent as possible, I think. "Would you like to come and join us for a while?" _WHAT? _"We're having a great time." That last sentence she said it turning her head back to me. But my face at that moment wasn't looking happy at all, I was way more tense than amused right now.

I wasn't sure I wanted to see what was going to happen next as I knew it was going to be similar to scene in the corridors by the entry of the Room of Requirement, but for my relief I think Mlafoy thought of Luna as a lost case and dismissed that opportunity to fight, maybe fearing another defeat. _MUAHAHAHAHA WE WIN._

"What were you thinking of?" I was obliged to ask that, still muscles tense but a shy smirk growing on my lips.

"I just wanted to see his face when I told him something like that" she said, incredibly calm and seriously.

I definitely needed to learn to understand that girl.

_**SL SL SL SL SL SL SL SL SL SL SL SL SL SL SL SL SL SL SL SL SL SL SL SL SL SL SL SL SL **_

A few minutes after the weird scene on the path with Malfoy we headed to The Three Broomsticks again, hand in hand again.

Neither of us talked before entering the bar where all our friends were sitting, having their usual Butter beer. But both took breath once we were under the threshold, as we knew we'd have to explain something about us being hand in hand. I had been fearing that moment the whole morning, since I was dressing in the bedroom with the guys, but seeing it so close was different.

Luna was the one to make the effort and opened the door. At first they only stared at us, curiously; just like they did in the Room of Requirement. After a few minutes Cho Chang put in words what they were all thinking.

"Oh, so… you two… together?" She spoke shyly, knowing it wasn't a comfortable moment.

I don't know where I took the courage from for what I said then.

"Yeah, so what?" and smiled at Luna, who answered me too with the less crazy smile I had ever seen on her face.

After that instant of tension we walked towards the table where Harry, Ron, Dean and the others were sitting and pretended nothing new had happened – which we weren't able to, as we started laughing as before, in the snow; not caring about everybody's eyes on our backs.

* * *

_**Thank you for reading till the end of the chapter, please let me know if you liked. Remember I'd like to improve :)**_


End file.
